Six New Villages
by Tomato-Vampire-Countess
Summary: *Rewrite of Rock 12* Summary inside. PS. Not exact storyline of Rock 12, rather anchored off Rock 12. Rock 12 gave me the idea, Ok?
1. Chapter 1: Six New Villages

**Ya know what, my imagination works a little bit too fast. Ok, old story, I'm back to writing. This will be a rewrite of 'Rock 12', only six will leave, (Naruto, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino.) but NejiTen and ShikaIno, or KankIno, or ShiIno, or SaiIno, or KibaIno, if I feel like it, are definitely part of it, and they will start their own villages, orders from Tsunade. And, because I like it, a lot, the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and his wife/Naruto's mom, Uzumaki Kushina, will come back, just because I like it. The new villages are Kazangakure no Sato, in Shima no Kuni, the leader is the Shimakage, AKA Kiba. **

**Yamagakure no Sato, in Ryo no Kuni, Kage is the Ryokage, AKA Lee, who, by the way, since it's fanfiction, has chakra, plenty of it, enough that it was sealed away, but, five people, excluding him, can remove it. **

**Uzugakure no Sato, in Uzu no Kuni, Uzukage, AKA Naruto.**

**Namigakure no Sato, in Nami no Kuni, Namikage, AKA Hinata.**

**Taikaigakure, in Tsuki no Kuni, Tsukikage, AKA Ino, the only lightning user in the whole village, the rest use water, no wonder, seeing as they're hidden by the OCEAN! And, the way the water's not coming in is the same way that the people in Kazan control the lava, and keep the volcano from exploding, they use their chakra, without knowing it.**

**Numagakure no Sato, in Shi no Kuni, Shikage, AKA TenTen. **

Prologue:

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Those were the words that escaped thirteen-year-old Yamanaka Ino's mouth, as she gripped the page in her hand.

Rock Lee was staring at the page in her hand as well as Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, and Inuzuka Kiba. "You've got to be kidding me." Lee practically echoed the blonde.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, shook her head, "In case Orochimaru decides to attack, Konoha needs allies."

"Ah." Naruto said, "So I can't become Hokage?"

"But, you can be the Shodaime Kage of a village." Tsunade reasoned.

The six nodded, and Naruto said, "I'll take Uzu no Kuni." Ino stared at the page for a while, before tapping the name Tsuki no Kuni, "I'll take this one, sounds fun." Kiba peered at the page over her shoulder and said, "Shima no Kuni." TenTen said, "Shi no Kuni." "Ryo no Kuni." "I-I'll take N-Nami no Kuni." Naruto smiled at Hinata, and said, "If you meet a man named Tazuna, or a boy named Inari, tell them hi for me. Tell them hi, from Naruto." "I-I will, N-Naruto-kun." "Thanks." Naruto smiled once more, then Tsunade said, "You leave in two days, at midnight." "Hai." The six chorus as they started to disappear.

Two Days Later, At Midnight:

The six stood, staring back at Konoha. Tears were slipping down Ino's face, as she thought of all the good times she had had, when she heard a yell of her name, she turned, and saw Shikamaru, who stared at her and the other five, he had Sakura and Chouji flanking him. Sakura saw Naruto and asked, "What are you doing?"

His reply came, cold and heartless, "As if you care, Sakura-**chan**." He put an emphasis on 'chan', "You have a new sensei now…Do you even care for your old teammate?" He turned around and started walking away, TenTen and Kiba flanking him. Chouji reached out to grab Ino's arm, but she pulled it away, saying, "Good-bye," and muttering, to herself, "I'll miss all of you…" She raised her voice, and said, to Shikamaru, "Shika, say good-bye to Asuma-sensei for me." Then she, Hinata and Lee knocked the three out, Lee putting Sakura on the same bench Sasuke had laid her on, Hinata putting Chouji down softly, and Ino gently, and slowly putting Shikamaru down. She cried tears onto his vest, then the three joined their friends.

Sometime Later:

Sakura sat up, yelling, "NARUTO!" Which woke up both Chouji and Shikamaru who both sat up. Then they saw two forms, one wearing a white and red cloak, and blond hair, and the one having long red hair, and a black and yellow dress. Sakura nearly cried when she saw the blond man, who looked like an grown up, whiskerless version of Naruto. Then they heard their names, and the names of the missing six, being called, by their senseis. The trio walked out, their heads bowed, Shikamaru leading. Sakura was trying to keep from crying, thinking of how both her teammates left her. The senseis, feeling the gloomy 

atmosphere, looked at the trio, and Kurenai asked, "What's wrong?" At that Sakura burst into tears, and said, "He left! He's gone!"

"Which 'He'?" Kakashi asked, having a VERY bad feeling.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, and Shikamaru said, "And Lee. And Hinata. And Kiba. And TenTen. And Ino." Kurenai's eyes widened, Gai started crying anime tears, Kakashi dropped his book, and Asuma lost his cigarette. Shikamaru continued, "And we found two people in a field, one is a blond man wearing a white cloak with red flames over a Jounin outfit, and the other is a woman with red hair and wearing a black and yellow dress." (A/N: Insert the thump of Kakashi hitting the ground after fainting here) The four Jounins' eyes widened, and Kakashi, losing his cool, shoved past the Chuunin and ran towards the direction the trio had come from.

(A/N: Since I DO NOT want to go through what would be said if Minato and Kushina come home, let's move on to chapter one, in which it is three years later, and Oto, with Kumo and Iwa, is attacking Konoha, and the newly made six villages help Konoha out.)

Chapter One:

Sixteen year old, former ANBU captain, ex-Jounin sensei, was the first ANBU interrogator, Tsukikage Yamanaka Ino sat, wearing the usual black and dark purple outfit she always wears, which is formed over black hiking boots, black cut off pants, an indigo T-shirt, over a burgundy elbow length shirt, covered up by a black jacket, her head in her hands, her now medium length hair (Like when she was younger, and friends with Sakura, only older, and her hair reaching her shoulder blades) tumbling over her shoulders and back. She was reading the note she had gotten, from Tsunade-sama, yes, even though she was the same rank as Tsunade, she still called her –sama.

Uzugakure:

The now mature Naruto, who was, by the way, married to a certain Namikage, stood up, and yelled, to the high hills, "I AM KILLING OROCHIMARU!" His secretary, actually his cousin, Uchiha-Uzumaki Rasen, froze before stepping in, her black eyes filled with fear, "Naruto-sama?"

"Tell the ninjas we'll be leaving for Konoha soon, and kicking serious Oto butt." The blond teenager pulled his black jacket over his orange shirt with the red Uzumaki clan symbol on it. He practically raced out of his office, picking up his large sword from the doorway.

Namigakure:

Two pale hands hit the desk, shattering it in the process, the sixteen year old, dark haired Namikage was NOT happy. She was debating whether or not to slaughter Orochimaru when she got there. She yelled the names of her most trusted advisors, "INARI! TAZUNA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The boy, who was now a Genin, came rushing in, dragging his drunk grandfather by the hand, and asked, "You summoned?"

"Yes. We are going to war, with Oto, and we'll have our good friends, Uzu, Yama, Taikai, Numa, and Kazan by our sides. Inari, inform the council, Tazuna," she then slapped him, hard, he came out of his drunkenness, and looked at her, "Come up with a plan, with the help of your two favorite people." His two 'favorite people' were Uchiha-Uzumaki Hoshiko, from Uzu, and Ryo Kin, from Kazan. Hoshiko was the exact opposite of Rasen, one of her twin sisters, and only a small bit different from Gin, her other twin sister, and Kin was a killer, especially when you let her grab a scythe, but was great at making plans.

Hinata left the room, not looking like a Kage, but a married, pregnant woman, she had on a silver maternity shirt, and black cut off pants, with silver shoes. She smiled, putting her hand on her baby bump, she knew Naruto would come to Nami first, to pick her up, his wife. _'We're very lucky, to be having triplets…I do believe the doctors said I've have one boy, two girls. Won't Tsunade be surprised when she hears two of the names we've picked out.' _

Kazangakure:

"Sound. Will. Die." Kiba growled, as he stood up, and his secretary, a fifteen year old named Bara, blushed as she stared at his lean chest, she knew he didn't like shirts because of the volcano, and didn't wear one, ever, well, not since his fourteenth birthday. He laughed at her blush, but then went back to his serious side, "We will need to prepare the ninjas…We leave in a week." The young man walked out of the office, his big white dog, Akamaru, following him.

Numagakure:

The office had several kunais, shurikens and a few swords lining the walls, whatever she could grab, the Shikage had thrown. Now she stood, her brown hair pulled up into a bun. Her helper, she refused to call Kon her secretary, a dark haired thirty-some odd man, named Ryo Kon, yes, he IS related to Ryo Kin, correction, he's her FATHER, walked beside her as she went to the balcony where she gives the proclamations, and he was the one who yelled, "The Shikage wishes to speak! All loyal to her, come and listen!" Soon everyone, from the one month old babies, to the hundred-some odd elders, were gathered in front of her. She raised her voice, and asked, "Can you all hear me?" The elders nodded, and the shinobi at the back yelled, "YEP!" Her former Genin teams, Team 4, made of Ryo Gin, Kurokitsune Ureshi, and Ryo Shikawa, and Team 9, formed of Hyozan Tsurara, Tsuchi Yuri, and Tsuchi Yuki, yelled, "'Course, TenTen-sensei! We've been listening to you for a year!" That yell, unison from each team, Team 9, being her first team, yelled first and Team 4 yelling second. "You all know I come from Konoha, correct?" She saw unanimous nods coming from the crowd, "And that I was sent here on a mission, so that Konoha would have more allies when Oto attacks? I at first thought it was just a mission, but after meeting all of you, building Numa with you, teaching you, training you, hanging out with you, going on missions with you, listening to stories about you, I learned it wasn't just a mission, I learned what a Kage's life was like." She paused, "I hold a greater loyalty to you, my village, than to my original village, but I still have loyalty to Konoha. And Oto is about to attack, and since Konoha is our unofficial ally, we should help them." Everyone nodded at that, and one of her ANBU captains told her, through a yell, "My squad'll be ready!"

Yuri, who was the sensei of a Genin team, yelled, "The second Team 9 of Numa will be ready as well!" TenTen smiled, knowing she had done well with the choice of sensei for the second Team 9 of Numa. "We leave in a week!" She yelled.

Yamagakure:

Seventeen year old Rock Lee, Ryokage of Yamagakure, was wrecking a training area, his village knew of the departure, and were getting ready, and he was pounding the cavern to bits. He knew it wouldn't collapse, thanks to statues with crystals that kept the caverns from collapsing. His girlfriend, an eighteen year old named Hoseki, was watching him, her bright purple eyes showing empathy. It was the village he was born in being attacked.

Eight Days Later:

The six Kages stood, with two of their ANBU, the masks for Uzu were just spirals, like the Uzu emblem, the women had white spirals on gray masks and the men had blue spirals on white masks, the masks for Kazan were red on brown masks, in the design of animals, usually a monkey or wolf, Yama had tan on gray, with mountains in tan, Taikai were pale blue, for females, on silver, or dark gray, for males, on white, in the symbol of sea weed, Numa was pea green on black, for males, or jungle green on gray, for females, and the symbol on it was usually spiraling dots, or vertical stripes, and Nami was the simple design of waves, in blue green for girls, and sea green for males, on a white mask. Naruto and Hinata were next to each, Naruto's arm around her waist, her hands on his chest.

In Konoha:

Tsunade was waiting at the gate, for who knows what, the villagers and shinobi had no clue. Then suddenly, eighteen figures appeared, and she smiled, "It's been a while."

"It truly has, Tsunade-sama." The figure, which looked female, in sea green Kage robes with the kanji for 'Ocean' (洋) on it.

"And we've got a happily married couple." The one figure, which sounded male, and had a large white thing behind it, in orange-red Kage robes with the kanji for 'Volcano' (火山) on it.

"Huh?" Tsunade leaned to see behind the two, and said, "You finally noticed her?"

"Yep, Obaa-chan." The man replied, making Kakashi drop his book, Sasuke, who had returned months earlier, and had just gotten out of probation, activate his Sharigan, and Sakura nearly faint. "We're having triplets in a few months."

"Triplets?" Tsunade asked, as if she couldn't believe it. Naruto continued, "And we'd like you and Jiraiya to godparent one of them," the girl, who they presumed was Hinata, picked up where he dropped off, "Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei to godparent another, and the final couple will be up to Ino and whoever she snatches." The first female laughed, and said, "I still haven't caught anyone In my net, I guess it's 'cause of my rank."

"Ex-head ANBU interrogator, or Kage?" Kiba asked with a grin, knowing the answer, but he just HAD to ask.

"The former." Ino smirked, after pulling off her robes, saying, "Those are too hot." Sakura looked at Ino, and noticed she didn't wear her signature ponytail. "Ino-pig, why aren't you wearing your ponytail?"

"Huh? Oh, that." Ino said, reaching back, "I didn't like it." They heard a gruff, "Who did?" Coming from one of her guards. She, rolling her eyes and sighing, "If you don't like the mask, take it off. No one can tell the difference between ANY of the masks." Both ANBU chose to take off their masks, one was a man in his early forties with salt and pepper hair and clear green eyes, the other was a girl, in her mid teens, with sea green hair and lilac colored eyes. Naruto looked at his ANBU and nodded, "We made sure that no one would recognize which mask was which for a reason."

"And for that, Cousin, I praise you." The first one to take off their mask was the pinkish-purple haired Rasen, and the second, the one who spoke, was her older brother, Tori.

"Cousin?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea. The whole Uzumaki clan, minus my mother, was holed up in Uzu, they couldn't open the gate, and they thought there were no Uzumakis left, so they could get out. That was, until I came." Naruto explained quickly, then asked, "Can we get Hina-tenshi inside?" (A/N: He just called her his angel! How sweet! Wait, I wrote that. Never mind.)

"Yea." Kiba said, "It's not good for her to be outside. She doesn't live in the world of cold." At that, the girl with the greenish-gray Kage robes and the kanji for swamp (低湿地) hit him, saying, "Numa isn't that cold! Just 'cause YOU live in a VOLCANO!"

"You two!" The final one stepped in between, thrusting his hands up, "Stop."

"Right, Lee." The last one, who HAD to be TenTen, stepped down, scowling at Kiba. She pulled off her robes, revealing how beautiful she had become, she was the center of all the villager girls' envy in Numa, and the center of all the boys' crushes. Her two ANBU, one of which was Kon, the other was 

Tsurara, took off their masks, and Tsurara, looking directly at Gai, said, "Who here wants to bet that's TenTen-sensei's sensei?" TenTen smiled, and said, "Right on the money, as you always were, even though you seem to like skate boarding into poles." Tsurara playfully punched her. Then TenTen said, "Gai-sensei, you'd be proud. Both me 'n Lee were the senseis of Team 9, mine was Team 9 of Numa, his was Team 9 of Yama. Tsurara's one teammate, Tsuchi Yuri, is also mentoring a Team 9, isn't it funny, that you were on a Team 9, me 'n Lee were on a Team 9, and Yuri was on a Team 9?"

"Hey!" Tsurara exclaimed, "I'm the ANBU captain of Squad 9!"

TenTen smiled, "Good point." Naruto, having listened to that conversation halfway, had already escorted Hinata in. Kiba and Ino, at the exact same time, face palmed themselves and walked past TenTen and Lee, Ino muttering about 'Show-offs' and Kiba muttering about 'Why can't she just SHUT UP?!' Tsunade rolled her eyes, and said, "When you stop showing off to your sensei, we'll be in the Hokage's tower." The ANBU, excluding Kon and Tsurara, followed the other four, not wanting to watch TenTen show off.

Thirty Minutes Later:

Five of the six Kages, TenTen was still chatting with Gai, were seated comfortably in the Hokage tower, talking. TenTen showed up, and then they started talking about battle plans.

**I-AM-A-NaruHina-fan-I-Like-Crack-Pairings-I-Don't-Like-Sasuke-When-He's-Being-A-Teme**

**Ok, that's the end of chapter 1/Prologue. Without either notes, it's 2,270 words, with both, its 2,981. **

**Ghostfur**

**PS. 2,984!**

**PSS. Don't expect all chapters to be this long.**

**PSSS. 2,995! **

**PSSS. Four more words, then I'm at 3,000! The longest chapter I have EVER POSTED! WHOOP! Now it's 3,014!**

**Ya know what, I want to see exactly how long I can make this document if I add something like…Oh, I dunno, a poll.**

**Who Does Ino Pick?**

**A. Kankuro**

**B. Shino**

**C. Sai**

**D. Shikamaru**

**E. Kiba**

**F. Lee**

**G. Gaara**

**H. An OC**

**I. Someone else. NO YURI! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT WRITE LESBIANS!**

**How Many Kids Should Kurenai and Asuma have:**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**PSSSS. Review, please! Yes, that little purple button, in the right hand corner, I'd appreciate it if you clicked on it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ino's regrets

**Hullo! It's chapter 2 of Six New Villages. The poll for who Ino catches in her net is still open and since I'm the authoress, I get two votes, here are the results, so far, with how much it's planned out:**

**KibaIno: 1 Halfway**

**KankIno: 2 Three fourths done**

**SaiIno: 0 Not yet begun**

**ShiIno: 0 Somewhat begun. **

**ShikaIno: 0 Hardly begun, and I'm started to think, since Unices (My first reviewer) likes ShikaTema, I'll head more towards Shika having a relationship with Temari**

**LeeIno: 0 Not yet begun**

**GaaIno: 0 Not yet begun**

**SomeoneIno: 0 Since I have no clue who, not yet begun**

**OCXIno: 0 Not yet begun**

The Next Day:

One Uchiha-Uzumaki Rasen was sitting at a ramen stand, devouring bowls of ramen. Tori and the male ANBU who came with Ino, named Kosho, were watching in amazement as she devoured the bowls, the two guys talking about Naruto and how he used to be the best customer, but now he doesn't eat ramen that often, and if he did, he wouldn't eat that much.

Next to the pinkish purple haired girl, Kushina and Minato were eating, and watching as she stacked up bowl, after bowl, after bowl, after bowl, after bowl, after bowl, after bowl, after bowl, you can see where this is going, correct?

Tori commented to Kosho, "My sis…Is as bad as my cousin was when he first came to Uzu."

"My Kage was a fashion fanatic and fangirl."

"Poor you. Mine was an idiot who came out dead last in class."

"Mine broke the relationship with her best friend up over a boy."

"The Uzukage nearly got killed trying to drag back a traitor."

"The Tsukikage fangirled said traitor."

"Mine had no parents."

"Mine took care of a flower shop."

"Mine taught two Genin squads before taking the Kage spot."

"Mine hit head ANBU interrogator, led an ANBU squad, taught a Genin squad, taught at the academy, and helped out at the hospital."

"Drat. The Tsukikage wins." Little did the two ANBU know, their Kages were watching them. Naruto turned to Ino, and asked, "You truly did all of that?"

"Kosho might be exaggerating." She replied.

"By how much?"

"I helped out at the hospital for two days, and taught at the academy for a week."

"Ah." The duo turned back to watching their two male ANBUs. Now they were on the subject of how much Rasen was eating, Naruto was starting to see it as a challenge, so he, clothed in a black sweatshirt/hoodie, and blue jeans, sat down, and Rasen smiled, and said, "Fifteen."

"Hmm." He looked up and read the menu, "One beef, two miso, and a pork, please."

"Coming right up!" Neither Ayame nor Tuechi (A/N: Are these names correct?) could see who he was, nor hear it in his voice. As he had gotten older, his voice had cracked, and the hoodie covered his face. When the ramen came, he quickly ate it all, and he ordered again, "Two chicken, three miso, three beef, four pork." He ate it all in a rush, he turned to Rasen, "Sixteen."

"Hmph." The blue eyed girl said, "Five pork, two beef."

The sixteen year old future father ordered, "Six beef, two chicken and two miso." The two Ramen addicts, Naruto had become addicted again, ate quickly, then ordered again, Naruto order three beef, and two pork, Rasen ordered three chicken and three miso. Kosho started naming how many bowls, "Rasen has twenty eight, and her cousin leads with thirty-one." Soon a small crowd started gathering, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Kakashi, Team Gai and the Suna Siblings were all parts of it. Ino stood on a building's roof, Hinata was guarded by both of her ANBU, a young man in his late teens named Amai and an older woman, in her late thirties, Ureshi, and TenTen, Kiba and Lee were leaning against the stand.

Tori yelled, "Go, RASEN!"

Kiba yelled, "C'mon! You can beat her!"

"I'm cheering for you!" Hinata said quietly. Almost as if Naruto could hear her, he started eating faster, and a lot more, "Ten beef, and nine miso!" Kosho's comment, after Naruto downed all of that, "Fifty bowls, amazing!" Rasen threw in the towel when she heard the count, "I'm giving up. You win."

"Whoo yea!" Ino cheered from her perch on the rooftop, then yelled, "I thought you dropped your ramen addiction, oh, say, two and a half years ago?"

"Ino," he said, surprising everyone with the exception of all of Team Kakashi, Gai and an unknown person, "Ramen is good here, much better, though I'm not insulting Auntie's cooking, than the ramen at home." The platinum blonde leapt down, landing perfectly on her feet, "I'm gonna see if anyone holds a challenge for me."

Naruto said, "Anyone below the level of Jounin, I would not suggest trying to fight her. She's the one out of us who reached ANBU before she decided to become the Tsukikage."

"And it was very, very fun." A evil smile spread across the face of our favorite blonde.

"Oh, yea, she's also the ex-head ANBU interrogator for Taikai."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata walked forwards, Amai and Ureshi closely following, Amai's hand on the hilt of his katana, and Ureshi ten seconds from pulling her Kama if anything happened. Hinata raised her hand, as if telling the two captains to quit it, immediately they calmed down. Then the dark haired Kage put her hand on his chest, and he smiled as he put his arm around the pregnant woman's waist.

Kurenai looked at Hinata, and said, "You're pregnant."

"Triplets. We've been married for almost a year now. Ya know what? The legal age to marry in Uzu and Nami is whatever age, as long as the bride is over thirteen." Naruto kept his arms around Hinata.

"They are so lucky." TenTen commented, as Lee stood next to her, nodding, "But I've got a girl, so…" "You're lucky too." By the time TenTen finished her comment, the Taijutsu user was gone. Kiba came out from his hiding, "I'm going to make sure Ino doesn't do anything stupid. C'mon, Akamaru."

"I'm starting to wonder if Ino has already caught Kiba." Hinata commented, eyebrow raised.

"Who isn't?" Amai asked.

"Hasn't she also caught others? I mean, look at the pale guy." Naruto nodded his head in the way of the Sai, who was dripping small bits of killing intent, while keeping a fake smile on his face, while watching Kiba walk away.

"And that nin she dragged back, they dated a few times before he went back to his original village." Kosho commented, coming up behind the two.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"She never disclosed his name." Kosho replied.

"Ah." Naruto commented, then Midori, the female ANBU that came with Ino, came over, "You guys don't know?"

"What?"

"Kiba and Ino, like, dated, for a whole year, 'til they, like, broke up, a year ago." (A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, Unices, but I got mentions of KibaIno. It'll be SaiIno?, and whenever I decide to end the triangle, I'll decide the pairing.)

"Ino and Kiba…Broke up?" Hinata asked.

"Yea," the green eyed girl nodded, "it was a, like, total surprise, they were, like, totally perfect for each other. But Ino, like, thought other ways."

"Valley girl much?" Tori asked Kosho, who nodded.

"Ino says she, like, loves this other guy, who she says is, like, totally hot. She also says his black eyes are, like, very mysterious, and she, like, loves his hobby."

"Which is what?" Naruto asked.

"Something artistic, I do believe she said." Midori replied.

"She talks to you?" Kosho asked.

"'Bout girly things, like crushes, loves, etc. etc."

"The trouble of paperwork."

"No, I don't think she, like, has talked to be about that."

"Something she and I usually confer on."

"Ah. So, you and her are, like, business companions?"

"I prefer the term comrades." He replied, his eye twitching.

"Ok! So you and her are, like, comrades, and other then, like, paperwork, what do you guys, like, talk about?"

"How much of a pain subordinates are, what being ANBU, or an ex-ANBU, feels like, the fun things of being able to torture Chuunins and Genins, planning the future of Taikai."

"Uh…"

"How, and why, did you make ANBU?" Amai asked. The girl turned to him, a scowl fixed on her face, "I did it 'cause it was my brother's dream, and he wanted someone in the family to hit ANBU, and I did it for his dream, to have it live on even after he joined Kami." Kosho's eyes turned soft and misty, he knew her brother, Hyozan Wakame had been very popular while he lived, with a sickness that made him weaker every day, it had pained everyone, including Ino, who had given a very touching speech about the boy, when he died.

Kosho thought of her speech, the day Wakame's funeral was held:

"We are greatly pained by the passing of Hyozan Wakame, a boy who held special kindness and hope in his heart. We shall miss him, his pros and his cons. My favorite part of him was his willingness to learn, to try and get see how many questions he got right on a quiz, he," she brushed a tear out of her eye, "always, always," she swallowed, "encouraged people's ninja careers, he," tears started rolling down her cheeks, "would always encourage me when I was having problems, give me good advice, I looked to him like a little sister looks to her older brother, he was always there. Many of the children in this village looked to the sixteen year old like an older brother, and the shinobi and kunoichi of the village look to him like a little brother, or older, considering age differences. The teenage boy died holding the headband he had always hoped for, prayed for. I had given it to him," she nearly broke down crying in front of everyone, "for his sixteenth birthday, just two days earlier. I had told him, he will always be a 

shinobi in my eyes, and in the eyes of everyone of the village. Most of you have noticed that the memorial statue is of him, and his name is the first one on the plates, that's because he was a shinobi killed in action, a shinobi of Taikai, sickness or not," she stood straighter, "he was a shinobi, one of us, I had awarded his hitai-ate to him for his courage, for his determination. Hyozan Wakame is, and always will be, a shinobi of Taikai!" The girl, who had then been fourteen, stood tall, and said, "He will never be forgotten, the children of our children will be told of Hyozan Wakame, the first downed Shinobi of Taikai, also the bravest, and strongest, for having survived the sickness for all of his sixteen years."

"Kosho? Kosho?" Midori kept waving her hand in front of his, "Huh? Yea?"

"Your eyes went out of focus and I've been waving for the past two minutes."

"I was just remembering something." Midori didn't even have to ask, the look in his eyes told her all of it, then both remembered, "The anniversary!"

"Of what?" Naruto asked.

"No time!" The duo dashed away, at speeds not even Lee could do, without his weights.

"I wonder if Taikai has been training their shinobi in speed, or if those two just need to get somewhere, fast." Rasen commented, her pinkish-purple eyebrow raised.

Ino wasn't training, nor fighting, and Kiba hadn't found her, for she was at the memorial stone, grieving every lost shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha. Her hand on the stone, tears slipping down her face, as the faces and names of lost shinobi and kunoichi of Taikai appeared in her mind.

An azure haired boy, _'Wakame…'_

A black eyed girl, _'Zoge…'_

A blond boy with green eyes, _'Shishi…'_

A brilliantly haired girl, with mainly peach, _'Sango…'_

Two girls, one with white hair, one with black, _'Shiro and Kuro…Why did you guys have to die? Was I not strong enough? Why did none of my healing jutsus work?' _She was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard a sound in the bushes.

**It's official, I am evil.**

**If you didn't catch it from Ino's speech, Wakame was a boy she thought of as an older brother and died from a sickness, which one, I'm not quite sure. **

**Ghostfur**

**PS. This is probably the fastest time I've got a second chapter up, so praise me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Lovers

**Chapter two is up, and soon will be chapter three! Cheer for me! Cheer for me! Heck, yeah! You do know I'm not making jewelry like I'm supposed to be doing so you guys can have the answer to last chapter's cliffy? And, oh, yea, I'll be gone for a little while in July, the reason I'm making the pain in the neck, or should I say fingers?, charm necklace/bracelet. **

**Edit, about an hour later: Bracelet is complete, and I am protesting the making of a necklace! Ya know what? Removing chain is a serious pain in the back, yes, back, 'cause I, being the total idiot I am, stooped over while doing it. **

**On to the story.**

**Oh, it's gonna be a one sided SaiIno and Ino?, so hold onto your horses for who the ? is! Though Unices might've already guessed, on to chapter 3: Secret Lovers, and readers, don't ever remove chain link while stooped over, it hurts, a lot. And, the Ino? is going to be the ending couple for Ino, so the poll is finished.**

Chapter 3 Secret Lovers:

Ino stood, staring at the bushes, when a kind voice said, "Rai-chan."

"Bunraku-kun!" She said, smiling sweetly, running into the arms of her secret lover.

(A/N: 'Cause I am evil, the secret lover won't be revealed, for now. Smirks And his nick-name holds a hidden hint. All you Japanese readers/learners, start thinking up meanings for Bunraku!)

Somewhere:

Kiba sat with his new girlfriend, Hanji, in a forest, Akamaru sitting at his feet. Correction, Akamaru sat, Hanji and Kiba made out. Somewhere else, on the double!

Hokage's Tower:

Tsunade and the last Kage, TenTen, who wasn't accounted for, (A/N: I didn't cover Lee nor NaruHina, but, here, in a nutshell: Naruto and Hinata are together in their apartment and Lee's on a date with Hoseki.) were making plans. TenTen, having been there when the other Shinobi armies were placed, 

knew where they were and Tsunade knew were the Suna and Konoha allies were, "We should send in the Uzu or Taikai armies last."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"'Cause Uzu's got manpower and fifty percent of the Taikai army is ANBU. Exhaust Oto, then send in the big, strong armies. Wipe 'em out. I think Nami or Numa should go in first. What we, or they, don't have in manpower, we make up in force and killer aim. We make the long ranged assassin types, Uzu and Taikai are more close up, hand to hand, and Yama and Kazan switch back and forth between hand to hand and long range. Nami's the healer, but quick attacking water type, Numa's the silent, but hard hitting earth type, Uzu is a tie between ice, water and wind, Kazan is known for its fire and lightning users, Yama specializes in sending out earth and wind users by the dozen, Taikai sends out water, with the occasional earth or wind. We are lacking in lightning and fire users. Fire, well this IS the land of fire, and lightning…We're up against Kumo, from Rai no Kuni. We need lightning users…And know how many I count in Konoha? Two, Sasuke and Kakashi, not counting Ino." TenTen looked troubled, "Even if with our armies…"

"Doesn't earth nullify lightning?" Tsunade asked, and TenTen face palmed herself, "How could I have been so STUPID? Of course it does! We put Doton against Raiton, neither will do much harm, but the Doton will keep the lightning from hurting!" TenTen snapped her fingers, "Because Uzu and Nami often work together, comes from having married Kages, they can use Hyoton jutsus, when they combine their wind and water, and Katon usually flies, we've still got a few from Haku's, from Team 7's mission to Nami, clan, and they can use their attacks…" (A/N: This is probably one of the longest battle strategies I've ever written! Yay for me!)

Onto the Teams:

Sasuke was sparring Sai, his mind still not able to get over the fact that the Dobe was back, and a Kage, and a future-father, Sai was fighting back hard, thinking of all the challenges he had to get passed to get to Ino's heart.

Sakura was talking to Temari, who mentioned, "Neither Gaara nor Kankuro showed up today…I wonder why Kankuro didn't…" (A/N: Guess why?)

Shikamaru and Chouji were sparring, Shikamaru's head not in the game, Ino was back? And had several boyfriends?

That's when Chouji knocked him off his feet, and Temari came running over, "Shika-kun? Are you Ok?"

"Yes, Tema-chan."

Back to 'Bunraku-kun' and 'Rai-chan':

Ino was wrapped in his strong arms, and said, "You've gotten stronger."

"It's not like Sanshouo is light," her boyfriend smiled.

"I thought you had scrolls."

"I sometimes forget to reseal my puppets back into them."

"Like the days you only had Karasu? Or only Kuroari and Karasu? Before Sanshouo." Ino smiled, putting her hand on Kankuro's lean chest. (A/N: It's been revealed! Ino's mysterious lover is Kankuro! Bunraku means 'puppets' I forget if it means 'Puppets for the Imperial court', but, eh, I'll figure it out later.) The puppet master wearing face paint lifted his girlfriend up and spun her. They hung out for most of the night, until Ino decided to join her old team, and Kankuro said he had to join Temari, or she'll wonder what's up.

Back to the Teams:

Kurenai and Asuma had to bring their children, Saru, Bara, Inoko (Named for Ino), Saruko and Hoshimaru, along because no one would babysit. Inoko and Saruko were watching in mild fascination as Chouji and Shino battled. Saru and Hoshimaru were letting their jaws hit the ground as they watched Sasuke and Sai fight. Bara was just with her mother, scared she might get hit by one of the nins.

Then a platinum blonde and a young man wearing mainly black came in, Temari stared at her brother, arm comfortably around Ino's waist, Sai got jealous, looking at her, so happy in Kankuro's arms.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Yes, I know it's short, but I had inspiration, and decided to write. Not even in the 2,000s, my shortest chapter for a few months, but, eh. **

**Oh, do you want longer chapters with slower updates, or shorter chapters with faster updates? I would suggest the latter, so I can write quickly and not lose my inspiration. **

**Ghostie**

**PS. Most of you should have noticed my pen name has changed to include Skibreaker, which is my brother's pen name. He will help me write my AcceleRacers fanfics, and probably write a few Speed Racer fics, with me editing up the grammar. He isn't a Naruto fan, that is why he does not help me with this. **

**PSS. All hail the fast updater, I don't even think there was a full hour between chapter 2 and chapter 3.**


	4. Author's Note

**Ya know what? I am TICKED! did something freaky to one of my stories and I am not updating ANY of my stories UNTIL I can upload that chapter and it does NOT glitch! UGH!**

**Tomato-Vampire, the very annoyed**

**PS. I stayed up into 4 in the Fing to write that story! UGH!**


End file.
